


Everything's fine

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, gdyb - Freeform, i love them, vampire!taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong has caught the eye of the most attractive guy in the room, and that's an excellent thing, right? It's all good, right?





	Everything's fine

“He’s looking at you.” Seungri says, almost annoyed, but it’s clearly an act; he’s interested to see how Jiyong takes it.

“Who?” Jiyong asks, as if he doesn’t care and doesn’t really want Seungri to answer him. He’s leaning back in his chair, glass dangling from his fingers, and he’s been practicing this reaction to Seungri practically his whole life. The club they’re in is odd in that the space they’re in is a clustered group of couches and low chairs, and it’s easy to lounge in, easy to look uncaring, to affect this kind of reaction that Seungri deserves.

It also means that everyone they’re with is closer to each other than to them at this moment, late in the night as it is, so they can’t help Jiyong out of Seungri’s attention.

Seungri leans forward a little more, his earlier feigned annoyance dropping easily like the act it was. “The man with the fauxhawk you pointed out to Chaerin earlier.” He says, eyebrows raising briefly, eyes clearly jumping to wherever the man is over Jiyong’s shoulder.

Jiyong rolls his eyes, but he desperately wants to turn and look. Instead of giving into that temptation, he lets his eyes wander over to where Chaerin is over to the side behind Seungri, and she just raises a brow. It’s a quick look, because Seungri is expecting a reaction, but he does catch her eyes widening as something behind him catches _her_ attention before his eyes are back on Seungri. “Well, there aren’t that many people to look at, though he’s probably noticed _you_ staring at him.”

Seungri makes a flustered sound, sitting back a little, a slight pout forming on his lips as he does so. It goes away, though, just a little, and Jiyong should probably take that as a warning, but he doesn’t. “We’ll see, then, yeah?” He says, a little smug, and Jiyong frowns at him, swirling his drink a little before taking a sip, then deciding to drain the rest of it and set it down.

“Excuse me, but…” A smooth voice says by his side, and Jiyong’s eyes dart to Seungri who waggles his eyebrows and gives him a look that he’ll have to talk to him about later.

“I’m sorry?” Jiyong asks, shifting a little and blinking as he turns to look up into the face of one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen. It’s a ploy, on his part, he’s had just enough to drink to pull it off, too, which he’s grateful for.

The man smiles; straight white teeth making his perfectly angled jaw, and perfectly proportioned face even more absurdly beautiful. “I saw you earlier, and I’ve been, ah…” the man trails off, and an adorable blush runs light over the tops of his cheeks.

“Oh,” Jiyong says, and again, he’s just tipsy enough that he’s not too awkward for this, standing up a little faster than he’d planned to, but the man reaches out to steady him, and that’s _extremely gentlemanly_ and Jiyong considers swooning, but they’ve only _barely_ met. “You should take me to dance.” He says, warm and just loud enough to be heard over the din of music (or misheard if it comes to it, just in case).

The man’s eyes do this thing where Jiyong is forced to allow his mind to say they _flashed_ and Jiyong’s biting his lip now, flustered and _very pleased_ (he’ll never tell Seungri, because Seungri can never be told _verbally_ that he was right about anything). “I’d love to.” He says, and Jiyong moves around his chair, ignoring the sound of Chaerin egging him on in the background, other people’s voices fading away because this, this is exactly what he deserved tonight.

~

It’s 2am and Jiyong is laughing, almost giggling, slightly drunker than he’d been when the man, Youngbae, had taken him out to dance. They’re leaving the club, laughing and close together, Youngbae’s hands on Jiyong’s hips and back and sides and wandering just like Jiyong had been encouraging them to.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong thinks, deep in the back of his brain, that he likes the silky sound of Youngbae’s voice.

He looks back at Youngbae, over his shoulder, still close enough that he needn’t raise his voice any louder than the near-shout that he’d adopted because of the noise in the club. “If I am, you are.” He says, and he _means_ that Youngbae is following him and that they are already outside. What he kind of hopes Youngbae will _think_ he means is that he wants to take him home. Because Jiyong never asked people to come home with him; it just wasn’t who he was.

Youngbae makes a little sound, like a purr, a coo something Jiyong can’t place, and then he finds himself with an arm around his shoulders and his own arm curling around Youngbae. “Can’t have you going home alone, can we?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong presses closer, pleased with himself, a very secret part of him feeling embarrassed for being so clingy.

They don’t make it all the way to his apartment before they’ve stopped, Youngbae pressing Jiyong up against a wall, and it starts with a desperate kiss, and then Jiyong’s got his head tipped back and to the side as Youngbae’s lips move down his neck. His breath hitches as Youngbae licks over a spot at the base of his neck and then nips at it before sucking. It’s hot, something he honestly he’s never been able to describe necking as, and he makes a hot, needy sound, hands grasping at the sides of Youngbae’s heavy, cotton shirt.

It feels slightly wrong for the weather, Youngbae’s shirt, but it looks good on him, so that’s alright; not everyone’s a fashion icon. The intensity of his reaction to this hickey is also a little strange, but he’s _drunk_ so that’s alright, right?

“Oh, _Youngbae._ ” He murmurs, and Youngbae pulls back slowly, licking over the mark like he’s proud of it or something.

“Let’s get you home, hm?” Youngbae asks, a hint of amusement mixed in with the sultry heat Jiyong can feel rolling off of him.

Jiyong nods, and they’re off again, and something is different about Youngbae now but he’s too drunk to really figure it out, a little more off-balance now than he was before. That’s probably because they’d stopped moving, right? The momentum of the moment had been lost, hadn’t it?

Youngbae lets Jiyong pull him into a frenzied, almost desperate kiss once they’re inside his apartment, stumbling backward, shoes haphazardly coming off. Youngbae takes it well, Jiyong thinks distantly. He rights them as they list dangerously to the side, presses Jiyong against different walls and pieces of furniture as they stumble through toward the bedroom, which is Jiyong’s ultimate goal in his scattered mind. It’s sweet, or at least, Jiyong would think it was sweet if he ever got over the embarrassment of it when he thought about it later, because doesn’t it mean that Youngbae is less drunk than him? A _lot_ less?

When they tumble down onto the bed, Jiyong’s consciousness blurs, eyes closed, lips parted, and he’s making little desperate noises as they move together. There are clothe pulled off, and he can feel Youngbae’s mouth on him, feel hands dragging over him, and he takes everything that Youngbae offers, gives the same back.

“Look at you.” Youngbae coos, lips dragging over skin, and Jiyong squirms; body moving like it wants to be looked at, praised. “All flushed and hot for _me._ ” And it’s true, it’s so true, and Jiyong can’t deny it.

~

“Oh _God._ ” Jiyong groans, head aching, but not as terribly as it probably could have been. It takes him a few moments to really piece together what’s going on, and then he remembers Youngbae and his eyes fly open and he turns despite the pain that shoots through his head and the nausea that rocks his stomach…

But there’s no one beside him.

He’s naked, though, his clothes, he sees quickly before he shuts his eyes again out of pain are in a heap on the floor. Maybe it was a dream? But when he manages to open his eyes again a few minutes later, there’s a glass of water and a cut up piece of fruit on his nightstand, along with a note he can’t read right now because his brain’s too fuzzy; and not a single one of his friends would ever go through that kind of trouble for him.

Jiyong reads the note after he’s showered and finished eating the fruit and drinking that glass of water. He’s curled up in his bed in a too-big sweatshirt and sweatpants, trying to relax the hangover away, and he’d surprised himself by eating everything left for him; apparently he’d need the sugar.

                _Beautiful Jiyong,_

_You promised you’d take me out on a ‘proper’ date while we were lying together; I look forward to it._

_XX – Youngbae_

And then below that was his phone number, and Jiyong stares at the note for so long he’s pretty sure he’s waking up again when he finally shakes his head; but the note is still there, and it still says the same things so he programs the number into his phone and very carefully sends Youngbae a text.

                _You seem like a moonlit stroll kind of person, with dinner under the stars._

_Free Friday at 7pm?_

And he’s never been this bold before, but there’s something about the way the note is written, the way he feels just looking at it, just remembering the night before, that makes him feel like this is going to be okay.

~

They meet in the park, and Youngbae is just as captivatingly handsome as he remembers him being. That’s a good thing, really, because he’d started to convince himself that he _hadn’t_ been, and Chaerin was about ready to kill him because he wouldn’t tell her what was wrong. Dinner, Jiyong thinks humbly, goes off impressively well; he’d chosen the restaurant for its outdoor seating, and for the fact that it was close to the water.

Youngbae doesn’t seem to eat much, or maybe he does, must, because the food on his plate is gone by the time they’ve finished off a bottle of red wine and Jiyong is considering paying. Youngbae is talkative, smooth, bright and interesting… but Jiyong just kind of wants to get him into bed again, see if his hazy, alcohol-filled memories live up to reality as well as Youngbae’s appearance had.

The walk through the park afterward is fun, calming, Jiyong doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy on a date before, doesn’t think he’s ever found anyone so interesting, so captivating, and… it’s almost too good to be true, but here he is an hour after dinner and he’s got Youngbae in his apartment again. He shouldn’t, really, but they’ve already been here, and at least this time they’re _both_ sober.

Right?

But he feels drunk, Jiyong feels like he’s been drinking all night with the way Youngbae touches him, the way Youngbae whispers soft sweet things against his neck. He distinctly hears Youngbae asking for permission, though, which he give without thought, begs him to _do it_ , and Youngbae obliges. It feels like Youngbae’s bitten him, at first, but then it’s just hot, electric tingles running through him as Youngbae sucks at the spot, and _fuck_ but if this is what a hickey feels like from Youngbae than he’s not sure how he survived sex with him last time.

They don’t make it to the sex, which Jiyong is disappointed about, in some ways, but okay with in others. His hand is over where the mark will be when he says goodbye, standing in the doorway, both of them looking like they don’t want to part. Jiyong sees Youngbae’s eyes drag down to where his hand is covering his neck, and something seems to change in Youngbae’s expression; it’s almost _hungry,_ a deep hunger mixed with something else, something feral and possessive.

But then it’s covered up, a smile on Youngbae’s lips, and he’s looking at Jiyong but not really. No, his eyes are still on Jiyong’s hand covering his mark. “I’ll see you again soon?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong is still stuck on that look on Youngbae’s face, that almost possessive look, that look that now says he’s trying to hold something back, so he’s quiet for a moment, a small smile slowly crossing over his lips.

“Yeah, I think you’ve earned a second date.” He says, and Youngbae’s expression clears from growing worry to completely pleased, and maybe Jiyong was wrong about the earlier look, but he doesn’t really think so, not at all.

~

“That’s, what, nine dates?” Seungri asks over the phone, and Jiyong doesn’t answer, pen between his teeth, focus on the pages before him. “That’s _dating_ by anyone’s standards, even mine.” He continues like Jiyong had expected him to. “So you can call him your boyfriend and invite him to lunch with Chaerin. I’m being _tortured_ by her for details, you know? Details _I don’t have_ because you aren’t telling _anyone._ ”

“You like it.” Jiyong says around the pen, and Seungri scoffs, loud and offended. “Maybe we’re just fucking, did you ever think about that?” he adds after spitting out the pen. Because it’s _not_ just fucking, but they _aren’t dating_ and Jiyong honestly can’t figure out why.

Seungri scoffs again, and then makes a noise like he’s trying to get someone away from him. “I don’t believe you.” And then there’s another sound like he’s covering the mouthpiece of the phone and talking to someone. “I’ve got to go, but you should tell Chaerin what’s going on, at least.” He says, which is rather caring, by Seungri’s standards, and Jiyong makes a noncommittal noise, focus back on his project and then hangs up.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Jiyong’s breath catches, cheeks heating instantly, and he looks up, a smile breaking out over his face. “Oh, Youngbae.” He says, warm and pleased, trying to push away the conversation he’d just _not had_ with Seungri.

Youngbae smiles, warm, and settles onto the bench beside Jiyong, forcing him to scoot over just a little. “What’s this?” he asks, curious, head tilting in that almost bird-like way he does when Jiyong has said or done something that he seems to find new and odd.

Jiyong forces himself not to flush again, and shrugs, reaching out to push some of the pages out of the way. “Illustrations for my, ah, novel.” He says, and Youngbae hums, leaning forward to look at them.

He’s embarrassed now, though, because Youngbae must _never_ read his novel. He can’t, because _he’s the main character._ Or, well, he’s _one_ of the main characters, but it’s so embarrassing because, well, because he’d made him a _vampire_ in it, and that’s so…

“What’s this?” Youngbae asks, and there’s a slightly strange note to his voice, but Jiyong’s _embarrassed_ so he brushes over that.

“Probably nothing, really, it’s no good…”

Youngbae shakes his head, picking up a passage Jiyong had been sketching over: the stark white printer paper with its neat black writing is marred with the green and blue pens he’d used to sketch over it. “it’s remarkably true to life.” He murmurs, and Jiyong’s brows furrow and he shifts a little, leaning into Youngbae’s space (ignoring the cold stillness of Youngbae’s skin, like he always does).

“I’m not sure how you mean…?” He asks, eyes running over the image he’d been trying to make. The passage he’d been doodling over was a vivid one about the vampire pressing his prey back against the wall of an alley, lips on the skin of the victim’s neck, and… And it was exactly how Jiyong had felt every time Youngbae’s lips came in contact with his skin, every time he sucked a dark mark into his neck. The sketch was supposed to reflect that, and maybe _that’s_ what Youngbae is talking about, but he’s not, he’s talking about something else, Jiyong can feel it.

Youngbae drags his fingers over the sketch, the words, absent, eyes focused on what he’s looking at. “No?” he asks, and it’s like Jiyong _should_ know, feels like he does. “I think you do.”

Jiyong’s a little embarrassed now, because it’s so _obvious_ that the man is supposed to be Youngbae, so obvious that Jiyong had used Youngbae to reflect a _vampire_ and… “I _am_ a rather talented artist, it’s true.” He says, a little quieter than he would want for this type of bravado, but it makes Youngbae chuckle, eyes turning away from the page to focus on him.

“You are, and gifted with words as well.” He says, and the compliments make Jiyong’s cheeks heat far more effectively than the embarrassment had. “It’s all so vivid, so life-like, as though you’ve experienced it yourself, first hand.”

There’s something in the way that Youngbae says that, eyes falling back to the page, the words under the sketch that makes Jiyong’s brain whirl into action and…. No, no that can’t be true. “Oh stop.” He says, nudging Youngbae with his shoulder a little and reaching for the page, clearly deflecting. “Take me on a walk, it’s a beautiful night.” He adds, and Youngbae smiles at him, helps him clean up and pack away his things, and when they’re lying in Jiyong’s bed later that night it hits him that he’s being incredibly stupid on purpose. His hand drags up to where Youngbae’s lips had spent a large portion of the evening, and he presses his eyes closed, hard.

~

“Vampires aren’t real.” Jiyong says, calm but firm, as he stares at his reflection. Seungri is somewhere behind him, half listening, mostly paying attention to his phone.

“Never said they were.” He says, eyes only flickering up to Jiyong briefly. “ _But,_ ” he says, shifting in his seat and putting more emphasis on the word than Jiyong feels is necessary. “If anyone we knew were to be a vampire, I place my bet on your boyfriend, who should, by all rights, be the one sitting here while you pick out suits. Instead, he’s what? M.I.A. just like every time you want someone to come do something with you during the day.”

Jiyong frowns at his reflection, adjusting the suit jacket he was trying on just a little, before turning to actually face Seungri. “Vampires _might_ be real.” He says, amending his earlier statement, and Seungri grins, eyes glinting in amusement at his strange victory. “We can debate that later. Does this one look fine?”

Seungri eyes him up and down, quick and meticulous. “Yes, that’s the best one yet.”

Jiyong grins and turns for the mirror again, taking a picture, face looking like he doesn’t particularly care, and then sends it to Youngbae. To Youngbae the _possible vampire._

“Let’s get a late lunch, yeah? You’re coming to drinks with Bae and I, right? I think everyone is going to be there.” He says, heading for the changing room.

Seungri makes a soft sound of agreement, nodding even though Jiyong isn’t looking. “You know I love hanging out with the undead.” He says, and Jiyong throws his phone at him just before shutting the door to his dressing room.

“He’s _not_ ‘undead’ that’s vulgar.” He murmurs to himself, then, “he’s just probably a vampire who’s been sucking my blood for 3 months now without me even pretending to try and care.” He says to himself as he changes back into his clothes. “That’s fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” He murmurs quietly, and then he leaves to buy his new suit and get ready for the night.

Dating a vampire, what is his life coming to?


End file.
